To meet the demand for higher integration density and operating speed of LSIs, the effort to reduce the pattern rule is in rapid progress. The wide-spreading flash memory market and the demand for increased storage capacities drive forward the miniaturization technology. As the advanced miniaturization technology, manufacturing of microelectronic devices at the 65-nm node by the ArF lithography has been implemented in a mass scale. Manufacturing of 45-nm node devices by the next generation ArF immersion lithography is approaching to the verge of high-volume application. The candidates for the next generation 32-nm node include ultra-high NA lens immersion lithography using a liquid having a higher refractive index than water in combination with a high refractive index lens and a high refractive index resist film, EUV lithography of 13.5 nm wavelength, and double patterning version of the ArF lithography, on which active research efforts have been made.
The exposure system for mask manufacturing made a transition from the laser beam exposure system to the EB exposure system to increase the accuracy of line width. Since a further size reduction becomes possible by increasing the accelerating voltage of the electron gun in the EB exposure system, the accelerating voltage increased from 10 kV to 30 kV and reached 50 kV in the current mainstream system, with a voltage of 100 kV being under investigation.
As the pattern feature size is reduced, approaching to the diffraction limit of light, light contrast lowers. In the case of positive resist film, a lowering of light contrast leads to reductions of resolution and focus margin of hole and trench patterns.
As the pattern feature size is reduced, the edge roughness (LWR) of line patterns and the critical dimension uniformity (CDU) of hole patterns are regarded significant. It is pointed out that these factors are affected by the segregation or agglomeration of a base polymer and acid generator and the diffusion of generated acid. There is a tendency that as the resist film becomes thinner, LWR becomes greater. A film thickness reduction to comply with the progress of size reduction causes a degradation of LWR, which becomes a serious problem.
The EUV lithography resist must meet high sensitivity, high resolution and low LWR at the same time. As the acid diffusion distance is reduced, LWR is reduced, but sensitivity becomes lower. For example, as the PEB temperature is lowered, the outcome is a reduced LWR, but a lower sensitivity. As the amount of quencher added is increased, the outcome is a reduced LWR, but a lower sensitivity. It is necessary to overcome the tradeoff relation between sensitivity and LWR. It would be desirable to have a resist material having a high sensitivity and resolution as well as improved LWR and CDU.
Patent Document 1 proposes a resist composition comprising a polymer comprising recurring units having an acid labile group-substituted carboxyl group or phenolic hydroxyl group, an acid generator, and a metal salt of carboxylic acid or metal complex of β-diketone. The acid generated from the acid generator upon light exposure undergoes ion exchange with the metal salt of carboxylic acid or metal complex of β-diketone. That is, the acid is trapped, and, the metal salt of carboxylic acid or metal complex of β-diketone functions as a quencher for the acid catalyst. The metal quencher is effective for controlling acid diffusion, but not for positively improving sensitivity. There is a desire to have a resist composition which has a high sensitivity and is effective for controlling acid diffusion.